


just close your eyes (the sun is going down)

by sleepyboys



Series: the big parade [4]
Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - G.I. Joe fusion - Freeform, M/M, but still tagging graphic depictions of violence just to be safe, there are not explicit descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboys/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm Shadow goes M.I.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just close your eyes (the sun is going down)

**Author's Note:**

> this should be longer, but i had this sitting on my drafts for almost a month, and the writer's block just wouldn't let me expand it even more. hopefully i'll get more insightful :-) but meanwhile :-) i suck :-) also, reminder that english is not my first language, and i don't have a beta, so kindly point out and excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes.

1

Glenn has never considered himself a paranoid person. Sure, sometimes he over-worries about silly things, but doesn’t everyone, these days? Especially in their line of work; no one knows if they’re coming back from their next mission, no one knows when a national threat may arise and they’ll have to leave for a war that isn’t entirely theirs, without the certainty that they’ll eventually come back.

Glenn doesn’t consider himself a paranoid person, not when it comes to Storm Shadow. He trusts the guy, he really does (he wouldn’t be in a relationship with him if he didn’t, really) Despite that…

It’s been a month and a half since Thomas left for a mission. Glenn can’t remember the specifics, but it had something to do with infiltrating a rival clan, and Thomas wouldn’t let Snake Eyes go in his place, mostly because the rival clan would most likely recognize Snake Eyes - what with the whole not-speaking-deal - and not Thomas, whom everyone had taken for death after the Arashikage clan disinherited him. Thomas Arashikage was death for the world, and no one, except Snake Eyes, had suspected Storm Shadow to be Thomas. Even Roadblock had been convinced that it was the best way to proceed, given that Jinx could also be recognized by the rival clan, and no one else was an expert in ninja techniques as to take over the mission.

So Thomas had gone. Normally, these things don’t take him more than two weeks, a month at most. While most of the Joes would proceed carefully, and construct a fool-proof plan to complete the mission, even if it takes them months to be done with the mission. Thomas would rather get the information they needed, beat their enemies into submission, and leave. Glenn is not all too comfortable with that, but he knows old habits die hard, and Roadblock doesn’t seem to oppose.

It’s Daryl who notices. Daryl, for all he has a hard time dealing with any kind of emotion, is always there when Glenn needs him. “Hey, that stupid ninja will be alright” he assures Glenn, after yet another meeting with the other Joes, and yet another day without any news about the status of Thomas’ mission.

Glenn tries to smile, but Daryl isn’t easily fooled. “I know, Daryl. Take it easy.”

Daryl ruffles his hair. “ _You_ take it easy, you big baby.”

 

2

Daryl is also the one to break the news to him. Some part of Glenn knew, since it’s been almost three months, and there still are no news from Thomas. He should have known, really, with all the almost-pitied looks Roadblock sometimes threw his way, when a meeting ended with no news about Thomas.

“Glenn,” Daryl pulls him aside, while Glenn is pretending to work on a weapon with Flint, who doesn’t even look up from his work when Daryl walks into the workshop. It takes less than two seconds before he is out the door, throwing a worrying glance at Glenn. “Glenn, I have something to tell you.”

Glenn doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath, and pretends to not notice the way his heart starts speeding up.

“They think – the guys from above, and Roadblock. No, they _are_ sure,” Daryl starts, putting his hand on Glenn’s right shoulder, on what is, surely, a soothing gesture. “Storm Shadow is M.I.A, and in the worst case…”

Daryl doesn’t dare say it, and Glenn doesn’t want to hear it, but they both know what his silence means.

For a moment, Glenn feels sick to his stomach. Daryl seems to notice, and takes hold of his arm, holding him in place (it really is more like anchoring)

“I – these things –they happen, I knew. We both did,” Glenn says, but Daryl doesn’t buy it, his hold on Glenn’s arm becomes tighter, and it will surely leave a bruise there.

“Glenn…” Daryl says, pulling him into a hug. “I’ll do anything I can do to find him, alright? I promise”

For now, it’s enough.

 

3

The numb feeling inside his chest and the sleepless nights don’t last as long as Glenn thought they would. Flint, Daryl and Amy take turns trying to distract him, and Shane makes sure Rick isn’t as annoying as he normally is. It all makes things…better, in a way, though Glenn is still worried sick.

One part of him wishes they didn’t treat him as though he is made of glass. There is a reason Glenn joined the Joes, and he can take this, but the other part of him, the one that is still gentle and kind and understanding, even after all those years being part of the Joes and being a witness to just how cruel the world can be, appreciates their worrying.

Tommy’s been M.I.A for four months now, with Daryl spending good part of the last month looking for Thomas on his own.

“Taking a big group would just call the attention of whoever has Storm Shadow,” Daryl explains, when Roadblock suggests he can use the whole team, as many Joes as he needs to make the operation run smoothly. Something about Storm Shadow, as infuriating as he is, is now a part of the team, according to Roadblock, and no man is left behind. It gives Glenn a little hope.

(A little part of him still says that he _knew_ this could happen one day)

 

4

With Daryl gone, he finds himself spending time with Snake Eyes, of all people. He is alright, except for the whole silent thing. Sometimes it gets creepy, whenever Glenn babbles on about whatever is on his mind, and Snake Eyes just stares at him, but Glenn can deal.

“Hey, Snake Eyes,” he says, and Snake Eyes turns around to look at him. “You think – that Thomas could be alive?” calling him Thomas in front of Snake Eyes almost feels wrong. To Snake Eyes, Thomas Arashikage is a name he has not used for a long, long time, a name that has a lot of painful memories attached to it, but Glenn guesses he’s known Tommy long enough to not freak out whenever anyone else calls Storm Shadow by his real name.

Snake Eyes does something that can only be interpreted as sighing, though Glenn does not hear a sound come out of his mouth, and then he nods.

Glenn chuckles. “You ninjas think you’re all so tough.”

Snake Eyes shrugs, and Glenn rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you’re all big, bad studs, I get it.”

 

5

Daryl goes a month without reporting back to them. Glenn waits patiently, until one day Roadblock informs them Daryl has a lead.

“He thinks he’s found where Storm Shadow could be held,” Roadblock tells them all. “I know Dixon specifically asked us not to, but Jaye, Flint, and Snake Eyes are joining him for the rescue mission. The guys who took Storm Shadow must be very good at what they do, since that bastard obviously didn’t go with them without putting on a fight.”

Glenn grins. “Sir, could I –“

His voice is not heard as soon as Roadblock practically screams “Dismissed!” at all of them, and just when Glenn is about to leave the room, he feels a hand on his shoulder, and when he turns around, Roadblock’s stone-cold expression is there to face him.

“Sir,” is all Glenn can say.

“Except you, son, there is something I need to tell you,” Roadblock gets his hand off Glenn’s shoulder. “This isn’t easy for me to say to anyone ever, son, but I need you to know.”

Glenn feels like his heart has just dropped to his stomach. He takes slow, deep breaths. He can handle this. He’s always known the risks of losing a friend, a lover, out there, on the field.

“Dixon said not to tell you this, but I believe honesty is the best policy, and you deserve to know,” Roadblock continues, clearing his throat. “Dixon is not entirely sure Storm Shadow is a hostage anymore, the probability of him being – Just, son, he’s probably alive. Still, I wanted you to know.” the _I want you to prepare for the worse_ goes unsaid, and Glenn lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “He’s a tough bastard. He wouldn’t go that easily”

Glenn lets out a pitiful laugh, though it truly makes him feel better, to know even Roadblock has hope in Storm Shadow returning safely.

 

6

By the end of the sixth month, Daryl and everyone else come back as unscathed as they can. They all look tired, more worn out than Glenn has ever seen them, even Flint doesn’t come running for a hug as soon as he catches sight of Glenn. “Too tired, I’m gonna go pass out, and slowly die,” he says, and retires to his room, or to the medical bay, for all Glenn knows.

Thomas is there, too.

They don’t let Glenn see him right away, and once Daryl is done with medical, he pulls Glenn aside, but before he can say anything, Glenn is pulling him into a tight hug.

“Man, I’ve never been so glad to see you, asshole.” Glenn says, and Daryl laughs.

“Shut up, big baby,” Daryl pulls away, his hands trembling a bit, and Glenn is already bracing himself for whatever Daryl has to tell him. “Okay, I want us to sit down, so I can tell you everything. This ain’t gonna be pretty, but you deserve to know, and we all know Storm Shadow won’t tell you because he’s actually an emotionally stunted rock, despite whatever he says.”

They sit down, somewhere no one can see and hear them, it’s not entirely privacy, but it’s something.

Daryl sighs heavily, looking like he doesn’t know where to start, though he does. “He was being held captive by the rival clan. Something about his fighting technique gave him up. And just to sum things up: he was tortured, Glenn. Beaten until he was unconscious and he has even more scars than he did before. He insists he’s had worse, from back when he was still part of Cobra, and damn me, I _believe_ him, still, he’s not okay by any means.” Glenn doesn’t mention that Storm Shadow did get throw into a vent, and still came back from the death thanks to Cobra’s creepy ass experiments, or whatever.

It takes a while for Glenn to process. He’s glad Tommy’s alive, though. “Any permanent damage?”

Daryl shakes his head. “Nothing ‘til now. We have to wait for him to recover. No action for him for now, not in the field, and not with you.” Glenn tries to smack him up the head, but Daryl dodges it all. “I need you to make sure he’ll follow medical’s indications, and to report if he presents any symptoms of PSTD. Glenn…no matter what he’s been through in the past, the past is the past, and this is _now_. You’ve been strong until now, and I need you to be strong _right_ now, more than ever. The aftermath of torture is not a pretty thing to endure, don’t let Storm Bastard convince you otherwise.”

Glenn chuckles at the nickname, and nods solemnly. “Thank you, Daryl”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, go see him. He’s been a real pain in the ass about wanting to see you.”

 

7

He steps into the hospital room with something close to carefulness. With Thomas, he’s never had the need to tip-toe around. This time, things will obviously be different.

Thomas turns around, and tries to push himself up, to sit on his hospital bed.

Glenn raises his hand. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I just came to check on you for a while. You still need to rest.”

Thomas sighs, and settles on the bed again. “I assume Dixon told you.” Glenn nods. “ _Snitch_.”

Glenn laughs, softly and breathy. Thomas and Daryl are not friends, by any means, but they grow close with each passing day, despite whatever they say. “I didn’t know if you would—I trust you, but—“

The silence is awkward and heavy, between them. They don’t really do the whole talk-about-emotions-thing, but this time, it’s kind of necessary. It’s the kind of thing they both could try to keep inside, until it’s too much and they have nightmares and get mad at each other for silly things and—

They need to talk, and they both know it. Glenn sits down near Thomas’ bed.

“I’m sorry.” Glenn says. He’s not sure it’s the right thing to say, knowing Thomas, but he still says it.

Thomas doesn’t get mad, not close. His eyes are full of something else, something entirely different from all the anger and thirst for blood that one can usually find, looking into Thomas’ eyes. “I am, too,” his voice is but a whisper, and also full of an emotion he’s never expressed before. Not vocally. Glenn doesn’t know if it’s grief, anger or relief, or something between all of those. “If I had been more careful. If I had let Snake Eyes come with me, despite him being a bastard—“

“Stop right there,” Glenn interrupts him. “This is not your fault. These things—they happen, we both know they happen. It’s not your fault, and it’s unfair to you, that you get angry with yourself, because of things you couldn’t control.” It’s kind of Thomas’ thing, to just get angrier with himself any time something happens to him. Thomas won’t admit it, but Glenn knows it to be true. “And despite whatever you may believe, Thomas, you don’t deserve this. No matter what you did in the past, and no matter what you believe yourself to be, whatever terrible things you may think of yourself, you don’t deserve this.” Glenn sighs. “And you need to get this into that thick head of yours: you are not alone, Thomas, not anymore. Not everyone hates you to death like you think they do. You are part of the team, and us worrying over you is what the people who care for you do. We may not be your family, but we try to be the closest thing.”

In a surprising gesture, Thomas reaches for his hand. He’s not one to look for comfort in others, not even in Glenn. He sulks and leaves to his own safe-house and doesn’t come back until he’s calmed down from whatever upset him, but now—

Glenn squeezes his hand. “I’ve had worse,” Thomas says at that, his eyes haunted with memories, for a moment, but it’s too quickly, and Glenn doesn’t really notice it. “When I was disinherited, before I joined Cobra, and after I joined, too. I would be a poor member of the clan if I could not withstand these…methods.”

“Of course, babe, you are one tough cookie,” Glenn teases him. “And if you even think of leaving this hospital bed, you will meet my fists: Kevin Bacon, and Bill Clinton.”

Thomas gulps, though, after a pause, he asks, “Kevin Bacon?”

 

8

“I think I don’t need to remind Mr. Arashikage right here,” Dr. Wilson says, eyeing Thomas with what can only be described as exasperation and homicidal needs. Thomas is, by far, the worse patient ever. He’s kind and all that, but scary when he needs to be. After all, dealing with them all is not easy. “That if he even does something to put himself in danger’s way, yet again, I _will_ tie him to the hospital’s bed for a whole year.”

“No need to worry, doc,” Glenn replies, instead of Thomas, who rolls his eyes. “I’ll keep an eye on him, and follow your instructions down to a T.”

Dr. Wilson looks unamused, and turns around to talk to Daryl. “Mr. Dixon, keep an eye on them both. And for everyone’s safety, don’t give them any missions just yet.”

Daryl nods. “You’ve got it, doc.”

_Snitch._

**Author's Note:**

> i know i suck, but review is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
